In computer networks, including for example the World Wide Web, interactions occur between user processors or “clients” that desire to conduct transactions and provider processors or “servers” through which the client interacts. A typical interaction may require a client and a server to communicate data back and forth between the client and server numerous times to complete the interaction. When a server fails prior to completion of an interaction, current networks require that the client establish a communication link with another server and begin data communication over from the beginning. Thus, there may be a need for a system, apparatus, and method by which interactions may be restored upon server failure such that data communications between a client and server need not be repeated when such a failure occurs.